polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cambodiaball
Cambodiaball or '''Kampucheaball '''is a small countryball in peninsular Southeast Asia. To west is Thailandball, east is Vietnamball, north is Laosball. He loves his Angkor Wat very much and remembers glory days of Khmer Empireball. Cambodiaball can into Theravada Buddhism. (How many times does Cambodiaball have to say: Pol Pot is not of our traditional dish!) He also loves his beer a lot. But he still drinks responsibly. He loves his precious Kampot pepper. Kampot pepper can into good cuisine. Cambodiaball's cuisine can into Cambodiaball delicacies. History At first there were only 1balls. But then these 1balls learned of Indian knowledge. Then Kingdom of Funanball was born. He lived a happy life and he had the earliest great economy in Southeast Asia. Funanball lived off trade and he was also very good at farming, something he has passed down to his descendants, his son Chenla and his distant descendant, modern day Cambodiaball. When Funanball was weak and old, his son Chenlaball grew up and anschlussed Funanball. The rulers of Tangball made a history of Chenlaball. Chenlaball died and his two children, Water Chenlaball (daughter) and Land Chenlaball (son) fought against each other and became very weak. Then a guy called Jayavarman II came along and united the two children. Thus Khmer Empireball was born. Khmer Empireball was only very young but it was stronk, very stronk. Under Jayavarman II, they kicked Javaballs out of their clay. Khmer Empireball went on a rage (this behaviour would resurface in Khmer Rougeball) and anschlussed primitive 1balls and weak states around him. Angkor Wat was built and Khmer Empireball kept on anschlussing other kingdoms. Then the Thaiballs and Vietnamballs came and screwed everything up! (details censored due to sensitivity). Franceball also conquered them once because Cambodiaball asked for protection from Siamball. Franceball put him inside Indochinaball with Vietnamball and Laosball. Cambodia was of communist until 1993 under "Pol Pot mode" and many Cambodiaballs died.Cambodiaball was once sick with Khmer Rougeball (a variety of the communist disease which is very contagious in poor countries) and made killings of many Cambodiaballs. Today Now Cambodia is developing. In fact, it has one of the best economic records in Southeast Asia. He loves tourism and visitors to Angkor Wat, it means monies for him. Cambodiaball likes rice, it is very delicious, and can into feeding people. He is building lots of roads and can into upgraded transportation. He only has three airports, but is good for monies and tourism. 90 percent of citizens are Khmer. There are a few Vietnamballs, Chinese Cambodiaballs and Chamballs. There are also descendants of ancient 1balls called Khmer Loeuballs. Sadly, they still cannot really into modern technology. Cambodiaballs wear krama scarves. They like to celebrate Water Festival. Hopefully, can into space. Relationships Friends *Chinaball - Cambodia's oldest ally, though he supported murderous Khmer Rougeball. *Franceball - Saved Cambodiaball from conquests of Thailandball, Laosball and Vietnamball in 19th century. Cambodiaball hated him for capitalist exploitation but later remains good relation. * Laoball - Cambodia's long time neighbor, was once a commie brother along with Vietnamball but later Cambodiaball quitted. * USball - Big friend. USball monies everywhere in Cambodiaball. Grateful for gib aid against Khmer Rouge. Enemies *Laoball -Remove Khao Phoon ! But Laos didn't do much. Is okay. *Vietnamball - REMOVE Phở ! GIB BACK KHMER CLAY! SAIGON PREY NOKOR! KAMPUCHEA KROM IS CAMBODIABALL'S CLAY! STOP OPPRESSING KHMER KROM! THEY ARE OUR BROTHERS! *Thailandball - OLDEST ARCHENEMY! REMOVE TOM YUM ! YOU CANNOT INTO ANCIENT KHMER CLAY! GO BACK TO YOUR HOMELAND! KEEP YOUR HANDS OF OFF MY CLAY! PREAH VIHEAR TEMPLE IS MINE! WE BUILT LOTS OF TEMPLES AND THEN YOU JUST ANSCHLUSSED HALF OF OUR CLAY! *Champaball (former) - HAHAHAHA, CHAM! GET ANSCHLUSSED BY DAIVIETBALL! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR RAIDING AND PILLAGING ANGKOR WAT! Gallery 217362_564000140316817_1210626130_n.png|Death of Khmer Rougeball MlehEz5.png Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:French Category:Communism Category:La Francophonie Category:Capitalism Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Dim Sum Category:Ching Chong Category:Buddhist Category:Genocide Category:Asia Category:Independent Category:Cambodiaball Category:French speaking countryball